Tears of Compendium
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: Screaming whispers echo within the young mind of Kylir Bryson, his world hung astray and dry. His life poured into an endless array of chaos as his abusive parents left him in the hands of the DPA due to his "talents"; some would say it's a curse, but what will happen when he meets young Jodie Holmes? Will the burning fire be smothered, or will his 17 years finally come to an end?
1. New Life

**Warning: This chapter contains slight child abuse. **

**This Fanfic ****_WILL_**** contain spoilers **

_Chapter 1: New Life_

* * *

"N-no please...I-don't want to be here..."

"Shut up brat, and if I were you I'd keep quiet."

3 beings passed through the jet white panels of the DPA, a mother a father, and a terrified 16 year old.

"M-mom...please..." The chestnut haired boy pleaded.

"I said quiet!" The father belted in his most hushed voice, a sharp blow to the boys head soon after.

The trio walked through the lobby and up to the front desk, people hurrying about in their day to day lives behind them.

"Hello, we're here to see Professor Dawkins?" The mother said whilst she swept her darkened hair across her shoulder, her embrasure elongating her back.

The short dark skinned woman scanned her computer a moment before bouncing up to the family.

"Oh, the Bryson's, Dr. Dawkins is waiting for you in his office. Just go straight down the hallway and it's the last door on the right." She said with a smile.

The mother thanked her, and the group began their journey through the now unlocked double doors. With each step he took, the boy felt as if his stomach was churning, he felt limp in his knees, and his fear began rising in his chest. With each door and overlooking light passed, his dread filled over the brim, and he anxiously looked towards the people in front of him.

As they approached the final door, the father made sure no one was looking before grabbing the boy's shoulders and throwing him into the wall. His body hit with thump, and the man pinned his young shoulders down with a dagger like grip. His ice cold stare of brown eyes dug into his gaze and the pain where he was gripping him stung harder.

"You listen here you little freak, I want no lip from you in there you got it?" He demanded in a punching tone.

With no response emanating from the boy, the dad gripped his hair and lightly slammed his head against the wall.

"I said do you got it!?"

"Y-yes..." The boy said as his own eyes feared for their lives.

The man let his grip go, and all three entered through the door. Inside was another small waiting room, small red chairs decking the corners and another door directly in front of them. Walking through the man knocked twice on the door before a faded 'come in' rang from the other side.

The first thing the boy noted was how cramped it was in the room.

Files and files of countless documents lay astray across desks and shelves, books lay clipped open and thrown apart, the light was dim and husk, and even the computer filling the room with a small dense blue hue couldn't mask that.

Nathan Dawkins sat behind the computer, his aged face and ragged blown hair crafting his image. His face hung in a frown as he continued on with his work until he glanced up to see his company.

"Ah! The Bryson's, come in, come in have a seat."

As each patron took their spot, mother and father on the left, son on the right, and the boy felt beads of sorrow dwindle down his neck.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Hello Kylir." Nathan said as they all sat down.

Kylir said nothing as he sat down, his brown hair brushing past his eyes.

"So let's cut to the chase shall we, Catherine, John, have you given any thought to my proposition?" Nathan asked as he folded his hands on his desk.

"We have, and we'd like to accept." John replied.

"Now are you sure Mr. Bryson? Your son will be gone for a very long time."

"We understand that. We would still like to accept the offer." Catherine said.

"Okay then, now I assume you'll need a few days to prepare your things?" Nathan asked as he looked to the boy now on the verge of tears.

"No need." His father spoke up. "He brought his things with him."

This surprised Nathan. "Well then, i guess you can go get your things and we'll move you in-"

Nathan's voice faded in Kylir's ears, his vision running stagnant and his breathing slowed. The only thing that registered within his ears was one simple sentence, the statement announcing the death of his old life, and into a new hell.

"Welcome to the DPA."

* * *

Blankets of unkempt snow fell from the sky as mid-December rolled around. Kylir sighed as he glanced up from his bedroom window, the outside world seeming so gloom within his own reality. He's only been in the Department of Paranormal Activities for about 6 months now, but every moment he wished he could just go home, or at least to a home. His so called home never cared about him, and he felt likewise.

_Vial._

_Cruel. _

_Evil. _

It made no difference, for they simply threw Kylir out of their lives, broken and alone. They were afraid of him, and truth be told, so was Kylir. Ever since he was younger, he had found he had an adept ability to do certain things. If he focused in a certain way, he could get objects to move in directions he wanted them too. Of course across the globe people speculate they can do this, yet it's only by centimeters or by magnets. Kylir on the other hand, was flinging desks across the room at the age of 5. Now 17, his parents fed up with the teenager, decided to hand him over to the DPA. Nathan however did approach them months before asking about their sons talents, but they spontaneously denied the bludgeoned statement as they were too shallow to reveal it to the world. But do to some peculiar thinking, they decided the world didn't need to know they had a freak for a son, so they released him to the DPA, where he will now spend the rest of his days locked up as a lab rat.

Kylir glanced at his clock next to his bed.

_3:35_

"Better head to Nathan's..." He murmured.

Every night aside from Sunday's, Nathan had Kylir go through a series of tests to study his abilities. So far, Kylir was sick of it.

Pulling his body up from his hold, Kylir made his way out from his room into the hallway. The monotonous tic of the hospital drawing his senses into a dull, his body followed the lax motions of maneuvering throughout the building. The fogged perception clouded his judgment, and he soon collapsed to the floor with a searing throb to the head.

Groaning he looked up dazed to see a girl probably around the same age as him rubbing her forehead, her brown hair pillowing down her shoulders and onto her red hood.

"I am so sorry about that. I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes." She said as her brown eyes scanned the man in front of her. Kylir returned a smile as he helped himself and the girl up off the ground.

"It's no biggie. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kylir responded once helping her up.

"No, no, it was totally my fault. Besides, I think I was pushed." The girl murmured the last half of the statement as her eyes spat in the air at some invisible specter.

Kylir stared at her for a moment in confusion before he spoke again.

"Well I have to get going, sorry again."

As he began to walk forward, her voice called out to him once more.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked.

"Kylir, you?"

"Jodie."

* * *

**YES, I have started a new fanfic. Don't hate me my rotg fans...I will be continuing silent slumber! I've seriously just been so swamped with so much work. **

**And here I thought Senior year was going to be fun and easy...**

**ANYWAY, I told you I was going to start a Beyond Two souls fanfic and here it is! I hope you like the O.C. I made. I'm not quite sure yet if I want him to develop a relationship with Jodie or just be her best friend. What do you guys think? **

**Speaking of Beyond two souls, I'm on my 2nd run through of it because I'm trying to get the "Uncontrollable" Trophies so I just basically have to kill everyone with Aidan...but can we just all take a moment to realize HOW FREAKING AMAZING THIS GAME WAS!?**

**It left me with so many emotions I don't even know anymore...the ending just completely blew my mind away and I seriously love this game/story etc. to death. It's a complete masterpiece. **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**As always,**

**R&R**


	2. The Experiment

_**Chapter 2: The Experiment**_

"Morning Kylir."

"Morning Cole."

The young teenage boy waltzed into the dense blue metallic lab as him and Nathan's assistant Cole greeted one another.

Cole was a nice man, big and loving, and had a personality that warmed your heart. He had chocolate dense hues around his skin, and his smiling brown eyes welcomed you wherever you went; He was the first person Kylir seemed to find "human" in this place.

Kylir erupted into a small yawn as his arms stretched over his white designed t-shirt and black hood into the sky.

Cole smiled at the boy before wheeling his chair over to the series of computers on the far wall.

"Sleep well?" Cole asked.

"Not really." Kylir said as he plopped down in a chair next to Cole, his feet flying up to the desk and his hands going behind his head. "I still had tons of homework to do and Nathan still made me run those stupid tests."

Cole just smirked and softly laughed at the boy, his mirth overriding the sleepy morning.

"As stupid as you think they are, we do them for a reason."

"I know, I know." Kylir waved him off.

The glass doors panned open with a plum motion hiss and in stepped Doctor Nathan Dawkins.

"Morning Kyrlir, Cole."

"Morning Nathan." Both the men called back.

Nathan walked into the room with a mid-sized folder attached to his arm, his step in tune as always, and his eyes as focused as ever. He stepped over to another computer beside Cole and motioned his folder from his grip onto the lab table.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"As always..." Murmured Kylir.

"Great!" Pumped Nathan in his low yet enthusiastic voice.

Kylir spun himself back around on his chair and pushed himself over to Nathan who now had walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Nathan just smirked at the boy.

"Well, you know what to do Kylir." Nathan said as he pulled out a weird head contraption, an oval shaped head gear dawned with pads and wires. He placed it down on the boy's head, pressed a few buttons and sat down next to Kylir. Once setting up the table, he motioned for Kylir to his attention.

"Okay, try moving one of these objects." Nathan said.

Kylir nodded and his eyes focused onto a random block positioned on the table. His mind once again pulled into that flex, and he felt that twinge and lunge and the object was pushed forward.

"Very good Kylir! Now, can you make it float?"

Now that was harder, but nothing Kylir hadn't done before. Focusing on the object, his brain counter pushed against gravity and lessened the pull around the object. The center of mass in the object attached to Kylir's mental pull and it began pulling up defying the laws of physics.

"Excellent Kylir!"

Up and down, up and down. Kylir willed the object to spin within the air; it's axis's inverting along the coordinate plane. The block floated up and down, left and right, upside down and straight, and eventually Kylir lowered it back to the table.

"Keep it up Kylir, I'm going to go see Cole for a minute."

Nathan arose from his chair and walked over to his assistant, his stance the same as always.

"What do you have Cole?" Nathan asked as he leaned down next to the computer.

"Subjects heart rate slows to near 30

Beats per minute...and his neural activity is off the charts!"

"Pull up the EEG."

"Yes sir." Cole said.

Floundering around with a few clicks, and a program was opened with Kylir's neural activity sprawled all throughout.

"Look at that..." Cole said.

"When he moves an object, electromagnetic fields are produced….He uses those fields to disturb the object's mass …and with that he can distort the flow of gravity…." Nathan proclaimed his mind running miles a minute.

"So his brain is creating electromagnetic fields?" Cole asked.

"Not exactly, but sort of. Look at this." Nathan said pointing to the graph in front of them.

"His neurons seem to have an extra sensory receptor on them...he's able to pull in energy through those sensors and push them out, affecting electromagnetic fields and much less, create small enough ones to affect an object with no magnetic field." Nathan said.

"That's..."

"Incredible." Nathan said finishing Cole's sentence. "I wonder if he could make a field dense enough to supply as a barrier of some sort?"

Walking back over to Kylir who was now stacking objects on top of each other in midair, Nathan began taking the materials off the lab table; Kylir chucking as he let the blocks fall right as Nathan went to grab them.

"Well, Kylir, you know when you lift an object; you said you felt that pull in your mind?"

"Yeah." Kylir said.

"Is there any way you could focus that energy into...some sort of a wall in front of you?"

Kylir pondered for a moment, before looking up to Nathan.

"It's worth a shot." He said.

"Great! Just give me one moment."

Nathan ran around the lab, pulling random machines from their holsters and wires falling to the ground as he scrambled to get them. Machines were hooked up to computers and soon enough, Kylir was surrounded in a sea of watchful machines.

"Okay, Kylir go ahead." Cole said.

Nodding back to the doctors, Kylir focused on the air in front of him. It was different to actually move the energy into a wall instead of using it to move an object, but Kylir accomplished it none the less. He felt the density of the air around him, and he began using that pull in the back of his mind to drag in energy and condense it into one single area.

Cole and Nathan both stood startled as the air around Kylir seemed to phase with a dense hue. It almost seemed to be vibrating and a blur was caught amongst the mist. The wall around Kylir was blurry and unidentifiable and both Nathan and Cole scrambled to the computers, information coming in left and right. Just as they were receiving the data and making correlations off of that, Kylir's field dissipated and his upper torso collapsed to the table.

"Kylir!" Nathan cried and he ran over to the boy.

Kylir softly lifted his head off the table, groaning as he did.

"I-I'm fine...that just took more out of me than I thought it would..." He said in a soft hushed voice.

"You did amazing Kylir, you deserve some rest. Go take the rest of the day off." Nathan said whilst he patted the back of the boy's hoodie.

Nodding back to Nathan, Kylir softly lifted himself from his chair and slowly walked to the door, Nathan and Cole watching him as they returned to their work.

* * *

To say his body hurt was an understatement, that field he created took every ounce of energy he had. His head throbbed with a massive headache, and all of his muscles felt lethargic and dense. He bit his lip with each step he took, as his legs felt the underlying need to give out and collapse onto the floor. Using both hands to wrap around his stomach, Kylir slowly made his way back to his room, his hair mapped with sweat and his headache worsening.

Slipping in past the wooden frame, Kylir softly shut his door and made his way across the living room of his make shift apartment. He grabbed a bottle of pain killers and popped two of them in his mouth; he always kept them out just in case Nathan's tests ever ended this way. It happened multiple times before, so he was always prepared when he came home to rest.

Sluggishly he made his way into his bedroom; he kicked of his shoes and made his way into his bathroom, items of person belongings lay strung throughout the rooms. Shutting the door behind him, Kylir walked up to the shower and turned the water on, the water taking a few minutes to warm up. He started with his hoodie, unzipping it and throwing it on the counter, then his white t-shirt, the fabric slipping over the contours of his chest, this his pants falling of his waistline along with his boxers. Looking up he frowned at himself in the mirror, he hated what he saw.

He thought his whole body was disgusting, awkward, off, disproportional, yet in reality, it was quite the opposite. His chest was nice defined with strong muscles, and despite him seeing his stomach as thin and weak, in actuality it was toned with tanned outlines of his abdominal muscles. His skin had a nice warm glow to it, and his dark brown hair and brown eyes matched the outlook all together. Kylir infact was very attractive.

If only he would see that.

Sighing Kylir stepped in the shower, steam emanating in hot puffs. His body shivered as the warm water wrapped around his chilled body, but soon his muscles draped in relaxation, and he softly leaned up against the wall of the shower, the warm water drizzling down his body.

The soft warmth overwhelmed his body and he let his mind wander as the water drew him into a place of solace, his eyes softly shutting.

_Jodie. _

Kylir quickly opened his eyes and stood up straight, his head in confusion.

_Who was…oh that girl I met the other day. _

Thoughts began brewing inside of him one after another, relentlessly tossing his mind around.

_Who is she?_

_Why is she at the DPA?_

_Is she like him?_

Kylir stared at the passing water flowing down past his feet and into the drain, his brown eyes following in confusion. He knew nothing about Jodie, but he did know one thing.

He had to see her again.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! Nothing much to write here. I hope you guys liked this! :)**

**As always R&R**


	3. Sunlit Mornings

**Chapter: 3 Sunlit Mornings**

* * *

Sunlight crept in through a half silted window as the rays of yellow hues spread across grey bed sheets. Kylir groaned as the sunlight brushed across his eyes, the bright light dusting away the last remnants of sleep. His brown hair was tasseled in an array of knotted bed head and soft tussles and he let out a lose yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He gently stretched his sore muscles as he lifted his torso off the mattress; his eyes glazing over in a half mannered dull. Snow lightly continued to fall, and now a nice dense field of white powder lay strung across the grounds of the DPA. The sky was matted with grey clouds, and the sun was just able to peak through them with its gaze, its face barely hovering above the horizon.

Throwing off his bed sheets, Kylir let his bare feet touch the floor, and his body stood into an upright position as he left the bed. From there he simply continued the notions of his daily mornings, change, brush teeth, etc. Once fully clothed and in the living room of the apartment, Kylir's stomach eagerly growled for attention, its depths craving sustenance. Rubbing the outline which traced his belly button, Kylir threw on his hoodie and shoes and made his way down to the facility lounge. It was an area that the workers and patients could have breakfast, lunch, hang out, socialize, but for Kylir it was much more to that. Sure he had his room, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wish he could get away from that place. Yet wherever he would go, people were constantly there. That's one of the reasons he rises so early in the morning. His body has tuned its clock to wake up early enough to where Kylir can simply just enjoy the peace and quiet, and he didn't bother to argue.

* * *

Stepping in through the framed archway, Kylir made his way into the angle shaped kitchen. He waltzed over to the pantry, plucked out a slice of bread or two, and placed them into the toaster, the laymen quality the toaster made ringing in his ears as he pressed the plastic handle down.

"Making toast?" An unspotted voice called from behind him.

Kylir jumped his back darting around and his legs losing their balance. He fell back into the counter and due to his shock, a small amount of Psychic energy was released and a salt and pepper shaker was thrown across the room.

"Jesus Christ!" Kylir said nearly exasperated.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The girl said.

Kylir blinked, and then realized it was Jodie standing in front of him; his face flushed pink.

"N-no no, it's fine. I just...didn't hear you come in is all." He said whilst rubbing his head.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jodie began. "Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kylir responded as he regained his composure. "It's...just something I've always done since I was a kid."

Ping.

Jodie leaned up against the island behind her as Kylir pulled the toast from its captured state.

"What about you?" Kylir said as he grabbed some butter from the fridge.

Jodie glanced off for a moment before bringing herself back into the conversation, her eyes lightly turned down.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Insomnia?" Kylir asked.

"You could say that." Jodie responded with.

"I get that too sometimes."

"Mm."

Kylir finished applying the butter to both slices of bread, before looking questioningly towards Jodie.

"Want one?" He asked whilst holding out the other piece.

She looked startled for a moment, her eyes wavering in disbelief that someone would actually give her something.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

She took the other slice of toast from Kylir and both of them headed over to the table nearest the window on the far side of the room.

"Kylir, right?" Jodie asked as they both sat down.

"Yeah, and you're Jodie?"

"Yup. Um...well I know we just met and everything and I hope you don't mind me asking but-" dear god she's rambling. "-exactly why are you here, at the DPA?"

Kylir hesitated a moment, his brown eyes reflecting the crystallized morning snow falling gently outside.

"I'm...why?" Kylir asked.

"I just wanted to know, I'm sorry if I overstepped anything." Jodie said whilst looking down.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you...but usually people don't ask me things like that."

Jodie shrunk more in her seat.

"I mean people don't usually want to talk to me..."

"Why's that?" Jodie asked, her gaze lifting up.

"Because I'm a freak..." Kylir said, his eyes dipping across the window in hatred and sorrow, all course of emotions blinding through his eyes in one single bound.

"Kylir you-" she cut her sentence as the salt and pepper shaker that were on the floor floated from the ground, now levitating directly above their table.

_Aiden cut it out!_ Jodie screamed in her head.

The language only spoken by Aiden and understood by Jodie was flown through their interconnected cord, and Jodie instantly froze.

_I'm not doing it._ Aiden said.

_If you're not doing it...then..._

"You're...doing this?" Jodie asked.

Kylir nodded as he let the objects land on their table, his gaze slowly turning towards Jodie.

"I understand if you want to stay away from me now." The answer already flashing in Kylir's mind.

"No, no, I'm like that too!" Jodie blurted out.

"You...what?" Kylir asked, his world somehow pulling to a halt.

"I'm weird too." Jodie said.

"You can move things too!?" Kylir yelped, his eyes bulging in surprise.

"Not me...Aiden." Jodie said.

Kylir slumped backwards in his seat a little, confusion written along his face. "Who's Aiden?"

Jodie took a deep breath before softly closing her eyes, her chest slowly coming to a soft tempo, and her heart rhythmically beating like a lethargic drum. She opened her eyes once more, and inside them Kylir swore he saw every single emotion pass by in one flux of a second.

"Ever since I was born, I've been attached to this...entity. He's been with me ever since. He can do things like what you just did."

"Aiden...is he here right now?" Kylir asked looking around in the air.

"Yeah...he never leaves me. We're bonded together." Jodie said.

"That's...amazing!" Kylir said exasperated.

"Really?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah! I've never even heard of anything like that. Wow."

Jodie smiled a true smile. Something she hasn't done, in nearly over 15 years. She was accepted...by someone her age. This wasn't a trick...he...he actually wanted to be her friend.

"What about you?" Jodie asked coming off her contact high. "Are you linked with a spirit?"

"No." Kylir said settling down his excitement from Jodie.

"No? Then how'd you do that earlier?" Jodie asked.

"Professor Dawkins said I was born with extra sensors in my brain. I'm able to pull in energy and release it." Kylir said.

It was Jodie's turn to be amazed. "That's so cool!" She said.

The two of them continued their chat for a while, both continuing conversation about their abnormal habits, and how for once, both of them had finally found a true friend.

"There you two are. Just the two people I need!" Nathan said as he stepped into the lounge. "And I see you've already been acquainted, great, follow me!" Nathan announced as he turned his back on the two.

Both Kylir and Jodie exchanged glances before finishing the rest of their toast and heading after Nathan down the hallway.

* * *

"What's going on Nathan?" Jodie asked as the made a left down a hallway.

"Kylir, Jodie, I'm assuming since you two know each other you've been informed on each other's...talents?" Nathan questioned as the trio took a right.

"Yeah but what do you need us for?" Kylir asked.

"The abilities you're able to do Kylir, are in a sense, absorbing,

Pulling, and pushing." Nathan stated as they entered his lab.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Look at this." Nathan said as he began whisking away on his computer. He pulled up the EEG from yesterday's test, and up popped the chart of Kylir's brain activity.

"You see, those sensors allow you to pull in energy from the infra world, and push it out into our world. You're able manipulate that energy in which ever you want, be it levitating objects, pushing them etc. So in a sense, you are a channel between our world, and the infra world."

"What's the infra world?" Kylir asked.

"It's Aiden's home..." Jodie said.

"You mean, I'm a conduit for the spirit world, and the physical world?" Kylir said flipping his head around to Jodie.

"That's what it seems." Nathan said. "Which is why we would like to try something Kylir."

His eyebrows lowered questionably, his instinct kicking in not to trust Nathan. "Which would be what...?"

"We built another condenser."

Jodie instantly snapped. "Another one! Nathan, what about last time!" Jodie said nearly shouting.

"I know, I know, but this time we took every little thing into an account. They're fail safes all throughout this, there's no way this one can get out of control." Nathan said.

"What's a condenser?" Kylir asked completely lost.

"It's a portal pretty much. It's a doorway between our world and the infra world." Nathan said.

"So wait, why do you need us?" Kylir asked.

"Well we-"

"No." Jodie said catching on.

"Jodie."

"No Nathan. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Kylir asked jumping into the conversation which had left him blind sighted.

"Your body is a conduit for the infra world Kylir. If we can somehow attach you to the condenser, we may be able to directly study the infra world by pulling in the pure energy from the condenser."

"I...I don't." Kylir said.

"See, he doesn't know what to do Nathan!" Jodie yelled. "He can't do this! It's not safe."

"That's why we need you Jodie." Nathan said looking at the girl. "None of us would be able to withstand the force coming from the condenser besides Kylir. So we need you to use Aiden to assure that he's safe."

"No I won't-"

"Jodie." Kylir said, now fully understand the scope of things. "Think about it. They could figure out...why we are the way we are. Why we were born this way." Kylir said now turning his body towards Jodie.

"But-"

"You'll have complete control Jodie, the minute you think something's wrong get Aiden to pull Kylir out of there." Nathan said.

Jodie sighed, her chest heaving in fury yet panic at the same time. Didn't they realize what happened the last time they built a condenser!? But there were pros to this...and she could pull him out when she wanted. Jodie let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**This chapter took me forever! I hope you guys like it. I ALSO GOT MY FIRST REVIEW. :D I'm so happy. Thanks "Never And Ever " and to answer your question, no Kylir isn't linked to an Entity like Jodie. He was born with extra sensory receptors at the end of his neurons, the part that connects dendrites to Axon's, and due to that those sensors can pull in energy or electromagnetic fields from the infra world and Kylir is able to manipulate those fields to his liking. **

**He can push that energy outwards and lift objects with them etc. But using that energy puts stress on his body, and his brain can go into sort of an overloaded state, which is what happened in chapter 2 when Nathan had him make an electromagnetic shield around his body. The sensors on his neurons got overloaded with too much energy and he kind of just, shut down due to that. It's kind of like loading a computer with too many programs at once and it crashes. **

**With what I just wrote can foreshadow to what's going to happen later on in the next few chapters. Because if he's going to be taking in direct energy from the infa world instead of slowly pulling it in through his sensors, well, you can guess what will happen. **

**HOPE THAT CLEARS IT UP FOR YOU. Lol. :D**

**Hope guys liked this! :)**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	4. The Condenser

**Chapter 4: The Condenser **

* * *

"Okay Kylir, if you feel anything, even the slightest thing go wrong tell us and we'll stop immediately."

Nathan had just finished hooking up the final stages of the machine, and now Kylir lay strapped in a chair, wires leaking in and out of contraptions. Nathan walked over to the monitor to Kylir's left and began fiddling with buttons, Jodie never once moved. Her stance was the same that morning when she walked into the lab.

Scared.

She tried not to let it show but Kylir could tell. Both him and Jodie became relatively close with one another the past few days leading up to the experiment, and now as he lay strapped to a medical device, he could practically sense the worry emanating from her. He cracked a smile, and assured her everything would be alright.

"It'll be fine Jodie. You and Aiden have my back."

Jodie didn't smile back.

"I know it's just...I still don't think this a good idea." She said whilst she crossed her arms.

"We've had this condenser up and running for a while now Jodie. If our ways of keeping it under control failed by now, we'd know." Nathan said as he finished adjusting Kylir's neural helmet.

"But what if Nathan? Anything can happen..."

Nathan finished adjusting a few more knobs before walking over to Jodie and placing a gentle grasp on her shoulder.

"It will be fine." He said as his fatherly smile showed through. "Come on, let's get started."

As they walked back through the sliding panel doors, Jodie shared one last look with Kylir before the doors were locked.

Nathan sat down next to Cole in front of a series of computers, and they both began typing away; Jodie took to looking at Kylir through the glass panel.

"Opening condenser wall now." Cole said.

On the far right hand side of Kylir, the walls split apart, and on the other side a mass swirl of blue photons and distorted air compacted into a single unit.

The other side...kylir thought.

The condenser was shielded behind a panel of glass, but a wire leading up into the base of the condenser fed out through a vent into the lab and directly into Kylir's helmet.

"You ready Kylir?" Nathan's voice asked over a PA system.

Nodding to the doctor across the other room, Kylir took in a deep breath and exhaled softly through his mouth.

_Everything is going to be fine._ He told himself_. ...everything...is going to be fine_

A dim buzz echoed to life and the wire connecting Kylir to the condenser came to. The energy poured in through the cord, and Nathan and Cole slowly began feeding the energy directly into their conduit Kylir.

At first it felt odd, to have the energy Kylir was so used to pulling in himself being directly pushed into him, but he got over that sensation quickly. It felt like falling asleep and waking up at the same time, or flickering a light switch on and off. The energy just kept pooling through into him.

Unfortunately a design flaw was present, and that certain flaw was about to expose Kylir to the entire realm of the infra world at once. The breakers separating the flow of energy into Kylir's neural passages failed to support the density of the passing energy, and the circuit flooded. The energy burst through the breakers and began flooding into Kylir's body, his brain now over whelmed with the current flow.

His body skyrocketed from his seat, thankfully the straps held him down, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His vision flashed blue, and his entire body now convulsed into erratic seizures. A red light flooded the room, and a warning siren began flaring into everyone's ear drum.

"Nathan!?" Jodie practically screamed as she ran to the door.

"The neural helmet's blockers broke. He's being flooded with energy; we need to get him out of there!" Nathan screamed as he scrambled around trying to shut off the experiment.

"The program isn't closing Nathan!" Cole panicked as he kept fiddling with his computer.

"Jodie!" Nathan yelled, but as he turned he saw she already by passed the first door, with Aiden of course, and was running into the room, the security hatches of the containment room closing behind her. When she first entered the room, her body was slammed back against the metal frame of the security door. Her head began pulsating with an enormous headache, not just from the blow, but from the sporadic flow of kinetic energy being flown across the room. The overhead lights flickered, and objects were being tossed around left and right as they were forcefully thrown into walls.

"Aiden!" Jodie screamed.

A blue wall of Aiden's physic energy pillowed around Jodie, protecting her, and slowly she trekked her way over to Kylir's shaking body. His form sprawled all over the chair as his legs twisted in an upward fashion. His whole torso shook in earthquakes and dense beads of sweat pooled down his arms and face.

"Aiden help him!" Jodie nearly choked out as she tried to disconnect anything she could get her hands on.

Aiden searched through the wires and found the source of the flowing energy, using force he pushed back the flow, and by re-directing the current he made the energy flow directly back into the condenser.

Kylir's body collapsed in a heap of mess onto the lab chair and Jodie quickly scrambled to pull the wires off of him. Once cleared, she quickly pressed her face down to his chest, her senses feeling for any source of breathing or a heartbeat.

Hearing that gentle thump and seeing the rise and fall of his chest made her want to cry out with joy. Kylir was alive...

Nathan and Cole both came bursting into the room with flying speed as they checked Kylir's vitals.

"We need to get him out of here ASAP." Nathan demanded.

Cole sprung to the call button in the other room, and soon a team of medical nurses and doctors burst into the room with a stretcher. Kylir was loaded onto the device and briskly wheeled away and soon Jodie, Cole and Nathan were all left alone in the lab.

It was only then that Jodie allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**Not much to put here aside from I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that I'm sorry it was so short! :( new chapter coming soon!**

**As always,**

**R&R**


	5. Separation

**Chapter 5: Separation**

* * *

"N-no, my baby! My baby boy! O-oh god!"

A woman's forcefully willowed tears rang in everyone's ears as her voice rose through the vents of the room. Her dark auburn hair lay in sweated crisps and her body continuously rose and fell within her bed sheets as spreading seizures racked her body.

_Where am I?..._Kylir's voice echoed.

Doctors were ruminating throughout the room, their own faces masked with horror and fright. "Doctor, what's happening!?"

"The baby's vitals are slowing, same with the mother. Her body is going into cardiac-arrest; we need Dr. Melbourne in here stat.!"

_Who...why are you showing me this? _

Another scream was let loose from the woman on the stretcher, and her eyes slowly rolled back in her head. "M-my baby! O-oh god my baby..." Welted tears flushed down her face, and in an instant all was still.

Silence.

* * *

Kylir bolted up in his bed, a bone crushing headache pounding it's way after. Groaning he gently let himself wall back down into his bed, and softly allowed his eyes adjust to the blurring white light and stinging pain. The painful ring in his ears subsided, and the white blurs finally started morphing into coherent shapes, the outline of a hospital room coming into view.

_Why am I...oh. _

The memories of the experiment flooded Kylir's eyes, and he sympathetically looked around the room, his eyes finally returning from their flash black. The experiment had gone array, yet here he was alive in the flesh. Something must have worked right? His brain began filtering through the possibilities of what Nathan may have gotten from the test, but he really couldn't find himself to care at the moment. His muscles ached, and he was desperate to get up and move around.

Kylir's legs swept over the side of the bed, and his back arched up into a seating position. But he didn't move quite yet due to him wanting to give his mind a minute to catch up, and due to the fact I.V's laced themselves through his arms. Kylir gritted his teeth , and sharply pulled out the plastic wires, the tubes falling to the floor in a clank.

Slowly arching his back, Kylir ascended from the bed, his hospital gown falling with gravity. Trekking his way across the room, Kylir lifted a finger on the blinds to the window, sunlight pouring in through the cracks.

_I wonder how long I was out..._he wondered.

"Listen ...I never got around to telling her...I need more time. " A muffled voice sounded from outside the door.

Kylir glanced behind him, then quietly tip-toed over to the door; his face pressing against the cold smooth panel of the door, his ears listening intently.

"No, Professor Dawkins, she needs to come with me today. I have my orders... "

"Christ, she's only a child! My assistant and I are the only family she's got, she doesn't have ANY IDEA what's out there. "

Kylir recognized one voice belonging to Nathan, yet the other seemed completely vague to him.

"Look, Dawkins, I see your side of it, alright? I do. But orders are orders, right? Are you going to bring her to me, or do I have to go and get her?"

A faint sigh echoed into Kylir's ears, and a glass door being open soon after. Moments passed in iridescent silence until eventually the same sound of the door echoed off, and a new voice entered the room.

"What's going on Nathan? You look upset. "

_Jodie. _

"Jodie... this is…Ryan Clayton from the CIA. This agency...the agency wants you to join their military school program at Camp Peary. Ryan's going to take care of you from now on. You have to go with him Jodie...today. "

"No..." Kylir hushed under his breath.

" I-I don't understand...Why me?" Jodie's voice began quivering with unstated strength as her breath began to pick up.

"This unit...belongs to the CIA. They've been tracking your case ever since you arrived. They know what you and Aiden can do... "

"B-but ...No one can tell me what to do with my life... What am I, a toy? Some kind of a test subject. Did you ever just stop and think about what I want?!" Jodie nearly screamed.

"Jodie...I know it's difficult but you need to understand this is a great opportunity for you. "

"Oh so that's just it? You know what's best and I-I'm just supposed to shut up and obey orders?!"

"Jesus listen up Miss Holmes. I don't give a shit about your pathetic adolescent pouting, aright? You can rant and rave all you want but just shut your mouth and do as you're told. " The unrecognizable voice yelled.

"Go...FUCK yourself. " Jodie nearly spat the words out of her mouth like a vile tasting poison.

_Damn right Jodie..._

"That's it. Let's go, come here! "

Hearing the struggle of fabric on fabric, Kylir nearly burst out of the room, his eyes focused like deadly fires.

"Let. Her. Go." He spat.

The unrecognizable voice which Kylir now knew to be Ryan Clayton, quickly let go of Jodie's arm before briefly eyeing Kylir up and down, his military posture never once leaving his chiseled face or flat brown hair.

"Who are you?" Ryan nearly yelled at Kylir.

"Kylir!" Jodie screamed as she ran over to her fiend, her tender arms wrapping around him in an embrace.

"I thought you were in a coma!?" Jodie stated with awe. Kylir returned her hug before looking towards professor Dawkins.

"Don't worry I feel fine...Nathan, care to explain what's going on here?"

"Well-"

"Who are you kid?"

"None of your business. Now, is it true you're taking Jodie without her thought in this? SHE should be allowed to choose. Not some egotistical jar head. She's not going."

"Listen kid I don't give a shit about what you say. Jodie is coming with me no matter what you do and that's final you little brat." Ryan spat as he walked directly up to Kylir's eye level, his inferno like ice emanating across his eyes.

Kylir's will nearly imploded with fury as his emotions racked his body. Without him even thinking, his body shot off physic pulses, and the overhead lights flickered. Ryan was swiftly lifted into the air, a tight hold crafting over his throat. Objects began flying across the room, and doors and windows began flowing back and forth. A tense barometric pressure began weighing down the room, and a dense field of rage pulsated through Kylir's body. He flexed his arm, and Ryan's throat began to close, his gasps for air bursting through his mouth.

"Kylir! Stop, put him down. Kylir?!" Jodie pleaded.

Kylir complied, yet not without letting his own dagger like rage emirate across his iris. Ryan was lowered, collapsed on the ground, and soon the chaos was distorted.

"Kylir...Jodie has to go...please...do it for me." Nathan whispered in Kylir's ears as he placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

Ryan still lay gasping for breath, the air pelting his lungs like water.

"What about me, I'll go."

"You're in no condition to go Kylir. You're health needs to be up." Nathan said.

"But-"

"Kylir..." Jodie softly said as she shook her head swiftly at him. "I'll...I'll go get my things."

"Jodie..." Kylir softly whispered, his eyes following her retreating form.

Ryan slowly arose from his crotched position, his hand softly rubbing the contorts of his throat. He shared a look with Kylir, and Kylir immediately felt it back. The two shared a cosmically inclined battle as their rage overwhelmed their judgment, but soon Ryan was the first to break the stare, and he too look at Jodie now closing the door.

"Only the essentials...you 'll have everything you need at Camp Peary."

* * *

**It's 11 at night and I have school tomorrow...instead I'm uploading this and listening to Piano Christmas music I hope to learn by December...whatamIdoingwithmylifeomg. Haha, hope you guys liked this! :)**

**As always,**

**R&R**


End file.
